Whenever I Say Your Name
by fumseck666
Summary: "Dean ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'ange du Seigneur. Il était trois heures du matin, il était complètement épuisé mais son esprit ne cessait de conjurer l'image de Castiel, possédé par le Diable." Episode Tag : "Hell's Angel" (11x18) DESTIEL
**Disclaimer : ** La série _Supernatural_ , créée par Eric Kripke, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 **Synopsis : ** "Dean ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'ange du Seigneur. Il était trois heures du matin, il était complètement épuisé mais son esprit ne cessait de conjurer l'image de Castiel, possédé par le Diable."

 **Spoilers : ** 11x18 "Hell's Angel"

 **Genre : ** Romance

 **Titre :** Whenever I Say Your Name

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Comme tout le monde (je pense), j'ai trouvé que Dean prononce le nom de Cas très très souvent dans l'épisode "Hell's Angel". J'ai toujours pensé que " _Whenever I Say Your Name_ " de Sting était une chanson parfaite pour Destiel donc... tada !

Je vous conseille d'écouter la version "Live In Berlin" de " _Whenever I Say Your Name_ " feat. Jo Lawry. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube.

* * *

 _Castiel._

 _Castiel !_

 _Cas._

 _CAS !_

Dean ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'ange du Seigneur. Il était trois heures du matin, il était complètement épuisé mais son esprit ne cessait de conjurer l'image de Castiel, possédé par le Diable. Castiel, désorienté mais lucide pendant quelques précieuses secondes.

Castiel, enchaîné telle une comète, au plus haï des anges. Au mal incarné.

Cette seule pensée suffisait pour lui donner envie de s'enivrer jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Dean avait eu du mal à admettre que son ami avait voulu cela, qu'il avait donné son consentement pour être le véhicule de Lucifer. Mais il connaissait Cas, autant son existence à lui se résumait à protéger et prendre soin de Sam ; depuis qu'il s'était rebellé contre le Paradis, celle de Castiel était de le protéger. Et bien qu'il avait fait des erreurs dans beaucoup d'autres domaines, Cas n'avait jamais faillit dans celui là.

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de parvenir un jour à oublier l'imitation grotesque de Lucifer, se moquant de son appel désespéré. Parce qu'il l'était, désespéré. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'autre alternative que ramener Cas, sain et sauf, non-possédé, à la maison.

Sam, le romantique de la famille, aurait appelé cela un _cri du_ _cœur_.

S'il y avait quelque chose de plus terrible -okay, d'aussi terrible- que Satan cohabitant avec son meilleur ami dans le corps de celui-ci, c'était bien les regards compréhensifs/désolés/connaisseurs de son frère. Depuis des semaines, Sam le prenait avec des gants, alternant discours encourageants et silences compatissants.

Comme s'il savait quelque chose.

Dean avait bien une idée de ce qu'il pensait savoir.

Pendant des années, Dean s'était voilé la face. Il avait, à tort, décrit ce qu'il ressentait pour Cas comme de l'amour familial. Un frère. C'était la description la moins problématique, celle qui soulevait moins de questions -et de sourcils- que la vérité.

Non, ce n'était pas entièrement exact. Au début, lorsque l'ange s'était rebellé, son affection pour lui était purement platonique.

Déçu par un frère qui avait cédé aux sirènes du mal, brisé par les morts successives de leurs amis et dépassé par une situation qui paraissait sans issue, Castiel était devenu un allié.

Un frère d'armes.

Avec le recul, Dean pouvait admettre que, même si ses sentiments avaient été d'ordre romantique dès le début, jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu. Il était si immature et arrogant, à l'époque. Son monde était blanc ou noir, aucune place pour le gris.

Le Purgatoire avait tout changé.

Dans l'Enfer des Monstres, le monde était _littéralement_ gris. Les lignes étaient plus fines aussi : entre vampire et humain, entre ange et humain, entre amitié et quelque chose de plus intense... Il avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Cas, questionnant puis exécutant chaque monstre sur son chemin.

Cela ne pouvait que laisser des traces.

Après le Purgatoire, leur relation était devenu différente. Le _lien profond_ revendiqué par Castiel s'était développé, avait mûri, s'était renforcé. Une complicité que ceux qui n'avaient pas connu le Purgatoire ne pouvaient comprendre.

Puis il y avait eu ce moment dans la crypte de Lucifer.

Dean avait honnêtement cru que Castiel allait le tuer. Le regard vide, le visage sans expression, il l'avait cognait, cognait, cognait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il brise l'emprise de Naomi sur son esprit. L'emprise du Paradis. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être soulagé de savoir enfin ce qui était arrivé à Cas après qu'il ait quitté le Purgatoire qu'il s'en allait déjà. Encore.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, partir. Mais contrairement aux autres, il revenait toujours.

Même après qu'il l'ait chassé du Bunker.

Même lorsque ses frères et sœurs avaient eu besoin de lui.

Castiel choisissait les Winchester. Envers et contre tout. Il choisissait _Dean_ , traduisaient Sam, les anges, Crowley et tous les autres. Dean plutôt qu'une armée entière, se remémora t-il.

Dean en était parfaitement conscient, bien qu'il n'avait pas montré sa gratitude auparavant. La colère, la fureur, l'envie de tuer, la dépression, le désespoir... C'étaient les seules émotions qu'il parvenait à ressentir lorsqu'il portait la Marque de Caïn.

Et quand la Marque avait disparu de son bras, ce fut comme si le barrage avait cédé. L'assaut d'émotions avait menacé de le noyer. Tout à coup, il ressentait tout intensément. Le Bunker semblait plus chaleureux, _Baby_ semblait plus brillante et vivante, Sam lui était à nouveau plus essentiel que l'air qu'il respirait et Cas...

Cas ne lui avait jamais paru si atteignable. Si humain.

Dean n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui.

Après la libération des Ténèbres, Castiel s'était installé au Bunker. Pour la première fois, il était resté avec eux au lieu de s'envoler, au grand bonheur des deux frères. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent pleinement apprécier la situation, Cas n'était plus Cas et il s'en allait, laissant le contrôle à Lucifer.

Laissant Dean, le cœur en charpie.

Pourquoi Cas finissait toujours par s'en aller ?

Papillotant des yeux, Dean savait qu'il ne trouverait pas la réponse cette nuit. Ses membres devinrent lourds, sa respiration s'approfondit. Il s'endormit.

* * *

 _Dean conduisait l'Impala sur une route déserte menant au Dakota du Sud. Le siège passager, d'ordinaire occupé par Sam, était vacant. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes mais le bruit des insectes était pratiquement inaudible. Seul le vrombissement du moteur perçait le silence, faisant sourire Dean._

 _C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se remonter le moral. Il alluma la radio._

 _._

 **Whenever I say your name, Whenever I say your name, I'm already praying, I'm already praying**

 _Quand je prononce ton nom, quand je prononce ton nom, je suis déjà en train de prier, je suis déjà en train de prier_

 **I'm already filled with a joy that I can't explain**

 _Je ressens déjà une joie que je ne peux expliquer_

 **Wherever I lay me down, wherever I rest my weary head to sleep**

 _Qu'importe où je m'allonge, où je pose ma tête fatiguée pour dormir_

 **Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I got to lie awake and weep**

 _Quand je suis blessé et que je pleure, quand je suis réveillé et en pleurs_

 **Whenever I'm on the floor**

 _Quand je suis sur le sol_

 **Whatever it was that I believed before**

 _Qu'importe ce que je croyais avant_

 **Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying**

 _Quand je prononce ton nom, quand je le prononce fort, je suis déjà en train de prier_

.

 _Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre à sa droite, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête. C'était Cas._

 _"Bonsoir Dean." le salua l'ange de sa voix rauque et monotone._

 _"Je me demandais quand tu allais apparaître. Après tout, mes rêves sont rarement si paisibles et ce n'est pas un vrai cauchemar tant que quelqu'un que j'ai déçu et laissé tomber ne vienne me le reprocher."_

 _Cas pencha la tête sur le côté._

 _"Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. Et tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Dean."_

 _Le chasseur renifla._

 _"Tu es possédé par le Diable, Cas." dit-il, en serrant les dents._

.

 **Whenever this world has got me down, whenever I shed a tear**

 _Quand ce monde me décourage, quand je verse une larme_

 **Whenever the TV makes me mad, whenever I'm paralyzed with fear**

 _Quand la télé me rends fou, quand je suis paralysé par la peur_

 **Whenever those dark clouds fill the sky, whenever I lose the reason why**

 _Quand ces nuages noires remplissent le ciel, quand je perds la raison pourquoi_

 **Whenever I'm filled with doubts that we will be together**

 _Quand je suis pris par les doutes que nous serons ensemble_

.

 _Il secoua la tête._

 _"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec une invention de mon esprit."_

 _"C'est vraiment moi, Dean."_

 _"Non. Non. Cas est quelque part, enfermé dans son propre corps, qui est contrôlé par Lucifer. Et Cas et Lucifer ont été enlevés par Amara. Tu. N'est. Pas. Là."_

 _Qui savait ce que faisait subir Amara à Castiel, en ce moment même ? Pendant qu'il faisait un somme. Est-ce que Lucifer passait sa frustration de n'avoir pu tuer Amara sur son ange ? Ces questions le rendait fou. A côté de lui, le faux-Cas soupira._

 _"Gare-toi."_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Gare-toi, Dean."_

 _Dean fixa Castiel puis s'exécuta._

 _"Satisfait ?" demanda t-il, en se tournant vers l'ange._

 _Cas l'imita, ses yeux bleus vifs rivés sur son ami._

 _"Je suis venu car je ne pouvais ignorer ta détresse plus longtemps. J'ai utilisé toute ma Grace pour entrer dans tes rêves car, même barricadé dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, je peux sentir ton âme hurler de douleur et de désespoir."_

 _"Ça résume bien la situation."_

.

 **Whenever the sun refuse to shine, whenever the skies are pouring rain**

 _Quand le soleil refuse de briller, quand le ciel déverse un torrent de pluie_

 **Whatever I lost I thought was mine whenever I close my eyes in pain**

 _Quand je perds ce qui était à moi, quand je ferme les yeux sous la douleur_

 **Whenever I kneel to pray, whenever I need to find a way**

 _Quand je m'agenouille pour prier, quand j'ai besoin de trouver une voie_

 **I'm calling out your name**

 _Je crie ton nom_

.

 _Cas fronça les sourcils._

 _"Pourquoi, Dean ? Est-que quelque chose ne va pas avec Sam ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Ou est-ce à propos d'Amara ?"_

 _Dean le regarda, incrédule._

 _"Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi 'mon âme hurle de douleur et de désespoir' ?"_

 _Son ami le fixa, sans comprendre. Dean se passa la main sur le visage et secoua la tête. À bien des égards, Castiel était toujours cet ange maladroit avec les émotions humaines._

 _"Sam a failli mourir, le mois dernier. On lui a tiré dessus puis étouffé." révéla t-il, de but-en-blanc._

 _"Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, tout à l'heure."_

 _"Il va bien. Il était là."_

 _._

 **Whenever this dark begins to fall**

 _Quand la nuit commence à tomber_

 **Whenever I'm vulnerable and small**

 _Quand je suis vulnérable et petit_

 **Whenever I feel like I could die**

 _Quand je sens que je pourrais mourir_

 **Whenever I'm holding back the tears that I cry**

 _Quand je retiens les larmes que je pleure_

.

 _"Je comprends maintenant."_

 _Dean laissa échapper un rire amer. Il fut un temps où Sam était la seule personne qui pouvait le mettre dans un état de panique totale, de désespoir ou de joie intense. Plus maintenant._

 _"Non, tu ne comprends rien. Comme d'habitude."_

 _Cas détourna les yeux, blessé._

 _"Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. Amara nous torture, elle espère que Dieu viendra au secours de Lucifer." reprit t-il, sans émotion._

 _"Quoi ? C'est complètement débile ! Dieu ne s'est pas montré pour stopper l'Apocalypse, pourquoi il voudrait sauver Lucifer, maintenant ? Tu vas bien ?"_

 _L'ange resta silencieux. La tension dans la voiture était à couper à couteau. Dean passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux et explosa enfin :_

 _"Merde, espèce d'idiot ! Si je suis une putain d'épave, c'est à cause de toi, Cas !"_

.

 **Whenever I say your name, whenever I call to mind your face**

 _A chaque fois que je dis ton nom, à chaque fois que je pense à ton visage_

 **I'm already praying**

 _Je suis déjà en train de prier_

 **Whatever bread's in my mouth, whatever the sweetest wine that I taste**

 _Quelque soit le pain dans ma bouche, quelque soit le plus doux le vin que je goûte_

 **Wherever I lay me down, whenever I rest my weary head to sleep**

 _Qu'importe le lieu où je m'allonge, où je pose ma tête fatiguée pour dormir_

 **Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I'm forced to lie awake and have to weep**

 _Quand je suis blessé et pleure, Quand je suis forcé de me lever pour pleurer_

 **Whenever I'm on the floor**

 _Quand je suis sur le sol_

 **Whatever it was that I believed before**

 _Qu'importe ce que je pensais avant_

 **Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying**

 _Quand je prononce ton nom, je le prononce fort, Je suis déjà en train de prier_

 _._

 _Castiel darda un regard mi-étonné, mi-confus vers Dean. Devant son incompréhension, le chasseur fut pris de deux envies diamétralement opposées : frapper son visage_ _angélique ou rire jusqu'aux larmes. Frapper Castiel parce qu'il ne semblait pas au courant de l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé. Des nuits blanches. Des cauchemars. Des reproches qu'il s'était faits à lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir empêcher de dire_ oui _à Lucifer._

 _"Je ne comprends pas, Dean." avoua Cas. "Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire sortir Lucifer de sa Cage sans te le dire mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Je pensais vraiment que Lucifer pouvait vaincre Les Ténèbres. Et même si il ne peut pas, il est puissant et connaît peut-être quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui le pourra. Je dois demeurer son véhicule."_

 _Rire jusqu'aux larmes parce que Sam avait raison : Cas croyait que la seule façon pour lui d'être utile dans la lutte contre Amara était de céder les rênes au Diable. Il avait pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause. Pire encore, Cas n'envisageait même pas qu'il ait pu manquer à Dean et Sam._

 _"Cas, s'il te plaît, ferme-la et écoute-moi attentivement."_

 _Avec détermination, Dean emprisonna le visage de son ami entre ses mains et vrilla ses yeux dans les siens._

 _"Castiel, je me fiche d'Amara et je me contre-fiche de Lucifer, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. C'est de te ramener à la maison. Toi, Sammy et moi, on a toujours réussi à sauver le monde. On a toujours été suffisants."_

 _Cas secoua la tête._

 _"Dean, je suis inutile. Ma Grace est pratiquement inexistante, je ne peux même plus voler."_

 _"Et tu étais pratiquement humain lorsqu'on a stoppé l'Apocalypse !" s'exclama Dean._

 _Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer puis reprit :_

 _"Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas pour ton 'utilité' que je veux que tu reviennes. Tu me manques, Cas."_

 _Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Nerveux, Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mouvement suivit par les yeux de son ange. Il se jeta à l'eau, fixant la joue de l'ange._

 _"Cas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. Tout le monde aime bien plaisanter à ce sujet mais je ne sais pas si tu as considéré la chose. Pour être honnête, moi-même j'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer. C'est encore un peu dur pour moi." divagua t-il, le front brûlant._

 _Castiel entoura de la main le poignet de Dean, dont les mains étaient toujours sur son visage, pour le couper. Dean se tut._

 _"Les mots n'ont jamais été notre fort." sourit Castiel, imperceptiblement._

 _C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de grands discours pour se comprendre._

 _Dean carra les épaules, raffermit sa prise et avança son visage vers Cas. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Cas se tendit sous la surprise puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il répondait à son baiser._

 _Soupirant d'aise, Dean recula. Il ouvrit les yeux._

 _Devant lui, les grands yeux bleus de Cas brillaient._

 _"Dean." murmura t-il, avec révérence._

 _"Je vais te retrouver, Cas, je te le promets. Et je plains la personne qui essayera de s'interposer entre toi et moi."_

.

 **Whenever I say your name,**

 _Quand je prononce ton nom_

 **No matter how long it takes,**

 _Qu'importe le temps que ça prend_

 **One day we'll be together**

 _Un jour, nous serons ensemble_

 _._

* * *

 _ **?**_


End file.
